


Faux Amnesia

by 95alt



Category: One Piece
Genre: Amnesia, Fake Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95alt/pseuds/95alt
Summary: How would Sabo’s life and choices in the revolutionary army change and affect his life course if he hadn’t actually lost his memories? What if he had only been pretending that he didn’t retain his memories before his ‘accident’ ?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Faux Amnesia

The young blond was finally starting to come to, it caught the attention of nearly everyone in the sterile medical room. His eyes began to flutter open, but not without him realizing the pain his body was in. 

Suddenly, a large face towered over his motionless body, making him blue in the face from shock. 

“Don’t surprise him.” He Heard a feminine voice say.

“I wasn’t gonna do that! Boy! How rude!” Shouted the person with the large face. 

Sabo took in deep breaths trying to calm himself down. Where was he? What was he doing here? Why was he in so much pain? 

He began to think. He remembered he had left Ace and Luffy to go back to his parents. He thought harder. He remembered he had escaped and set sail and then- and then- he tried to think, but he was pulled out of thought by one of the many people in the room. 

“Your possessions say ‘Sabo’ on them, is that your name?” He asked. 

Sabo paused for a moment in thought, who were these guys? Then it dawned on him, he was shot down by the world noble in that big ship. He must’ve been saved by these people- whoever they were. But could he actually trust them? What if they saved his life only to use or control him for something?

Thoughts raced though his mind at a frightening speed, he was so lost in thought he had already forgotten that he had been asked a question. 

“Well? Is Sabo your name or not?” he was asked again, snapping him back. 

He looked over at the man that had asked him the question. Before he could answer, another voice was heard.

“Cut the kid some slack, would ya? He’s seriously injured!” 

“Uhhh, you asked if my name is Sabo? You can call me that if you’d like, it catches my attention so I guess it must be my name.” 

“Ya think so? You mean you don’t know?” 

“I uh- I just don’t know.” 

The big headed one from before spoke up. “Don’t tell me he’s-“ 

“Probably” replied the feminine voice.

Sabo managed to sit up and look around the cold room. He took in everything he could about this situation. He was in pain, but also covered in bandages- these people must’ve saved him from drowning. Just then, a familiar man spoke up.

“He doesn’t remember a thing?” Asked the man in a long dark green cloak.

He was a tall, and strong looking fellow- his demeanor was intimidating to say the least, yet Sabo felt no fear when facing the man; though he was still cautious. 

“I first met him at the Highland of the Gia Kingdom. I’m sure he’s one of the nobles there.” 

“Damn it.” Thought Sabo. He didn’t want anyone to know he was born into the horrible people that lived there. He didn’t want anything to do with them. He softly clenched the bed sheets in his hands and slowly took a deep breath. 

“Then let’s take him home. Search for his parents…” Chimed in the man that had guessed his name.

Sabo felt his heart drop to his stomach, he thought he might vomit at just the thought of returning home to those monsters. He stretched out his arm and grabbed onto the cloak of the man that suggested it. 

“No…” quietly escaped from his lips.

“I don’t want to go back! Please!” He begged.

“But why?” Asked one the many people in the room. 

Sabo paused for a moment, realizing he couldn’t actually explain it to them. He remembered he wasn’t supposed to have those memories. He wasn’t sure what to tell them. 

“I DON’T KNOW!” He blurted out. “But… that’s the last thing I want.” 

Hot tears threatened to fall from his face at the thought. “Anything but that.” He thought.

“But we can’t have you on this ship forever!” Said the large headed man that had startled him earlier. “We have things to do!” 

Sabo’s brows tightened, and he felt something well up inside him. 

“In that case!” He paused for a moment, not sure of what to say. “In that case, just take me somewhere else!” 

The crowd of onlookers looked around at each other and murmured to themselves until the big-headed man responded. 

“You’re just a kid! Don’t be ridiculous!” 

The tears he had been holding back began to flow down his cheeks, as Sabo stared sternly back at the one with the large head. 

“I’m begging you!” He cried out. 

Beads of sweat appeared on his face. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he was sent back, he just couldn’t take it. The large headed man turned his attention to the intimidating man in the green cloak.

“What should we do, Dragon?” 

The room went silent, everyone was waiting for the answer. Sabo clenched his teeth together waiting for the man to answer. The rest of his life could be determined by whatever this man was about to say.


End file.
